Pretty Boys are Devious
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: Found this on my laptop. Hope you all like. Summary inside. I believe possibly ooc Misa. One-shot.
Pretty Boys are Devious.

Summary: {During original story line...Or something like that} Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi have been dating since their second month as freshman. After being away for their half their first semester as second years, due to being called on family business in England, Usui decided to surprise his girlfriend at her job.

I.

"Welcome home! Master!" A small blonde haired girl said, hearing the bell on the door. Her smile lit up the cafe and the many men in sitting and being waited on blushed profusely.

She turned and froze as she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Tall, and slightly tanned, with slightly gelled back blonde hair. He wore black and white high-top converse, black skinny jeans that were a bit loose on him, and a black and white, long sleeved, button down shirt, the top three buttons undone, with a burgundy leather jacket over it, and seafoam green scarf wrapped around his neck lazily. She was completely in love with him.

He was the gorgeous definition of perfection. That much she knew, even if she didn't know his name. Walking up to him dazedly, her silver tray to her chest as she blushed at the peak of skin from the unbuttoned top of his shirt. The cool look he gave her almost made her fall, until a short, blue haired lady came from around the corner.

"Aoi-chan! You're not supposed to be out here!" She yelled as she shooed the dazed girl from the watching eyes.

Satsuki Hyodo returned to the front door and saw the blonde that had her nephew in a daze, still standing there, seeming to look for someone.

"I'm sorry, master. Please follow me." Her smile never left her face as she walked him to a seat in the middle of the caffe. "What may I get for you?"

"A strawberry vanilla parfait please." Usui Takumi said and Sakuya quickly wrote it down, but before she left, called out to her. "Ah, excuse me, Miss. But is Ayuzawa Misaki here?"

The males and waitresses froze when they heard him ask for their beloved Ice Princess maid, who was off in the kitchen.

"She's currently in the kitchen. Is there something I can relate to her?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment but decided against it as he looked at the black bag with roses on it and white gift paper peeking out.

"No, i'll just wait for her out here. Thank you." He smiled slightly and intertwined his his fingers, laying his chin on it pensively as she walked away.

Nobody but the maids said anything as they watched the blonde haired male with a sort of vengeance in their eyes.

He noticed three other teenagers in the caffe, wearing the Seika uniform as they chatted away about "Misa-chan", sitting in the table next to him. His eyes narrowed somewhat at this but returned to normal as he saw the parfait being placed in front of him, and didn't want to scare the owner of the cosplay cafe.

"Here you go!" She said chirpily and he smiled in thanks before he started eating the delicacy graciously. He sat there for another half hour, eating his second parfait, waiting for the ebony haired girl to be released from the kitchen.

The maids looked somewhat curiously at him and were somewhat pitying him, if he planned on confessing to Misaki, their resident ice princess and heart breaker.

"Ah, Aoi! Please give me those tray's!" The panicked voice of Misaki said from the kitchen.

"Eh! But I want to serve the cute blonde outside!"

"I don't care! I've been preparing these for almost an hour now for the guests!" With that said, the ebony walked through the kitchen door with a trolley full of pastries. She went around every table and handed them a cake that was being handed out free of charge by the caffe, a cool look on her face. She walked right by Usui and towards the trio sitting next to him and he watched her every move with loving eyes before he got slightly annoyed and stood up gracefully, making his way to stand behind her.

Everyone watched silently as he stood there for a moment before he wrapped both arms around her waists. Gasps resounded through the room as some prayed for his safety.

"That's cruel, Misaki." He says, laying his chin on her shoulder. "Ignoring your boyfriend when he's been off in England for three months." He blew a soft breath of air onto her neck and saw her shiver in pleasure once.

"Takumi ?" She says whirling around in his arms.

"Yo." Is all he says, and for the first time in the time he had been there did they see emotion on his face,the smirk gliding onto his features.

"You're not supposed to be back until christmas." She mumbles and he chuckles as he removes a hand to reach behind his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, about that. Let's just say I died repeatedly to be able to come back." He says and then starts mumbling about stupid business tycoons and cursing paperwork.

Everyone, even Usui, watched as the tsundere did something unexpected, leaning up to place a peck on his lips, her face tinting red as she did so.

"Pft! Misa-chan if you blush like that, I'll be tempted to to skip what I have planned and just take you home~" He said as he laughed.

"Eh? We're going out? But don't you want to rest?"

"I've been in sleeping for about fourteen hours, since I got home. I'm good." He turned away and leaned down to grab to elegantly decorated bag. "Change into this. Your shift is over anyway."

She took the bag and peeked into it and suddenly a vein popped on her head in annoyance as a small blush crept up her neck again.

"Takumi." She said oddly calm, despite the pink that now was turning red. "How many times have I told you to stop wasting money on me!" She yelled, whacking him upside the head. She was starting to resemble a demon now as he whined, unfazed by her reaction.

"That a gift from my mom and dad!" He said, his velvety, baritone voice rising a cinch as he rubbed a sore spot on his head. "My gift is at my house. I already called your mom about it, so don't worry."

Misaki didn't seem to hear the second part of his defense, pretending she heard nothing. "Eh? From Mr. and Mrs. Usui?"

"They felt bad so they sent you that, and a few other things to your house." He said as he sat down and started at the cake that had been placed in turn of his parfait. "Go change. Reservations are at eight." She looked at the clock to see it was seven-fifteen.

She ran off into the locker room, where she saw some of the other maids and Aoi sitting, grinning wildly.

"Misaki, you sly demon! You had such a cutie hidden out of sight and didn't say?" Honoka says with an evil glint in her eyes. Misaki looks flustered and is beat red as she yells something akin to declining before she takes a look at the clock and starts to change, Aoi having left in a somewhat depressed state.

She changes into the outfit sent to her by her boyfriends parents and quickly sits down in front of a mirror and starts to pull out all the make up she may need. Black eyeliner, lipgloss and the soft eye palette. She sees Aoi walk back into the room and turns to look at him with a hard stare.

"Aoi!" She says in a voice a little higher than her usual voice, sounding rather pleadingly. "Can you please do my make up?" The blue haired boy quickly jumps at the chance. He's wanted to do it for a while but the ebony was far to stubborn a person. He quickly did her eye make up, adding a small amount of blush to her cheeks. Adding a touch of an almost baby pink lipstick, he turned her over for everyone to see. He looked at her and then her outfit and realized her hair was still undone. He quickly took a brush and tied it at the side, taking a curling iron and curling it, adding a white peony clip to the band, and clipping some strays of her layered hair.

"Voila!"

"Uwaaa!" they were all surprised when she smiled in thanks at Aoi and walked out of the room, the black heels clacking behind her.

The males turned in sync to watch Misaki walk through the door. Their jaws slacked at seeing her. She wore a strapless, flowy, light pink, mini dress with a black and white sash around her waist. The dress only reached her mid thigh, so it showed off long, creamy white legs, with small feet adorned in black three and a half inch heels that had a white peony, just like her hair clip, on the strap around her ankles. Her make up was light, consisting of pink eye shadow and a winged liner, her cheeks and lips a light rose color. The grace as she walked over to Usui, who was standing by the door, hands at his side, was impeccable and the small smile on her lips had many rendering her as a fragile flower.

"Mother was right. It does look perfect on you." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he opened the door and led her out, a hand leading her from her lower back.

The last words anyone at the cafe heard before the door closed were almost scandalous, the smirk on his face not helping.

"I'm almost tempted to rip it off."

 _This is crappy. However, please enjoy and review!_


End file.
